Knowing Me, Knowing You
by Melchy
Summary: An exercise in finding out how much you know about THAT person.


Title: Knowing Me, Knowing You

Rating: PG

_**These characters belong to **__**20**__**th**__** Century Fox**__** and David Gerber Productions. Susannah belongs to me.**_

_**You've probably received a version of this in your in-box at one time or another. A friend of mine thought it would make a perfect story, and she's right! If you see similarities between this story and the Perry Mason story "How Well **__**Do You Know**__** Me?" by Gratefully Dead they are intentional.**_

Captain Gregg looked over at the empty desk and sighed. Carolyn had been gone for three straight days to some kind of writer's convention, and he would be the first to say it was too darn lonely around the house without her. Sure he still had Martha and the kids, but the whole world seemed to fade when the lady of the house wasn't there. Pulling out her chair, he sat down in front of the typewriter, thinking that maybe a little story of his own devices might make the time go by faster, when he saw a sheet of paper lying there, with very precise handwriting.

_Carey—_

_See how you do with this! And you'd better get most of them right, or I'll let you know about it! Suse._

How well do you know me?

1. Where did you and I first meet? _Oakwood Elementary._

2. Your first impression of me upon meeting me/seeing me? _She looks nice; I hope we will be friends._

3. Take a stab at my middle name: _Louise. (And I know that's right you can't deny it!)_

4. How long have you known me? _25 years. That can't be because; I'm not that old, am I?_

5. The last time that we saw each other? _Forever! The invitation to Schooner Bay is still open. Anytime._

6. The biggest risk I ever took? _Telling Paul you wanted to teach again after the children were in school. _

7. The love of my life: _Paul Allan Mitchell._

8. Am I funny? _Yes!_

9. My favorite type of music: _You are a Mitch Miller gal! _

10. Can I sing? _Well, you won't win any awards but it's better than nails on a black board. (I know you will get me back for that.)_

11. The best feature about me: _Your ability to always fix what is wrong._

12. What do I want to do more than anything? _Help that one child that might have been lost without your guidance._

13. What is one thing that you think I should do? _Take more time for yourself._

14. How many places have I lived? _Only __Philadelphia__, but three houses._

15. Would you call me prep, average, sporty, glamorous or something else? _Cute._

16. Have you ever hugged me? _Lots of times._

17. My favorite food: _Salmon__ cooked a million ways._

18. If I were anyone other than me, who would it be? _Doris Day_

19. If there was one good nickname for me, it would be: _Tattletale!_

20. Your favorite memory of me: _The day you told Mrs. Herz that you would rather die than cut open that frog._

21. If you and I were stranded on a desert island, what would I bring: _Fresh bread._

22. What is one of my annoying habits? _Knowing the right thing to say at the right time, always._

23. Who are my best friends? _Paul, Janie, me._

24. Where will I be in 20 years? _Living on Martha's Vineyard in your deluxe house and watching the grandchildren play in the waves._

_I haven't had that much fun in a long time! Thanks, sweetie. Carey_

Daniel Gregg couldn't help but laugh as he read what Carolyn had written. He had heard her mention her two best friends, but reading about one of them on an individual basis was very enlightening. _Too bad I will never meet them,_ he thought. He read the list through it again, thinking that it gave an insight into Carolyn as well. Everything he learned about that woman was like a jewel to treasure.

Suddenly he was overcome so strongly with an idea, he couldn't ignore it. Taking a clean sheet of paper from the desk, he put it in the old Remington and started to type.

OOO

Carolyn was so happy to be home, she felt like singing. After getting her first good night's sleep in three days, she had actually eaten a hearty breakfast, and then had happily settled down in front of her typewriter to put into words what she had learned. She smiled to see that the Captain had been typing ideas for her to use for stories again, when she noticed the sheet on top had been signed at the bottom with his firm hand.

How well do you know me?

1. Where did you and I meet? _In the living room during a storm at Gull Cottage._

2. Your first impression of me upon meeting me/seeing me: _Full of piss and vinegar, this woman is! _

3. Take a stab at my middle name: _Joy._

4. How long have you known me? _Three years._

5. The last time that we saw each other: _Last night._

6. The biggest risk I ever took? _Moving lock, stock and barrel to Schooner Bay. May I say it was the best thing you ever did, in my opinion?_

7. The love of my life: _Sometimes when you look at me, I hope that it might be me._

8. Am I funny? _You have a dry sense of humor. I love it._

9. My favorite type of music: _Anything you can dance to._

10. Can I sing? _I would think so._

11. The best feature about me: _Kindness, Consideration for Others, Loyalty._

12. What do I want to do more than anything? _Be happy and content._

13. What is one thing that you think I should do? _If only it were possible, I would say become my wife._

14. How many places have I lived? _Philadelphia, __Boston__ and Gull Cottage._

15. Would you call me prep, average, sporty, glamorous or something else? _Glamorous and sophisticated._

16. Have you ever hugged me? _I would gladly die again for the privilege of doing so._

17. My favorite food? _Seafood_

18. If I were anyone other than me, who would it be? _I can't imagine you being anyone than who you are._

19. If there was one good nickname for me, it would be: _Butterfly, you flutter like one._

20. Your favorite memory of me: _That first night you told me to stop acting like an adolescent._

21. If you and I were stranded on a desert island, what would I bring: _Coffee, coffee and more coffee._

22. What is one of my annoying habits? Never _allowing me to be right._

23. Who are my best friends? _Martha, Janie, Susannah and do you have room for one more?_

24. Where will I be in 20 years? _If it doesn't sound too selfish, at Gull Cottage with me._

Despite telling herself she wouldn't, tears fell down her cheeks and she didn't bother to brush them away. How was it that he could fumble through the words every time the subject came up and usually disappeared into the ether around him, but could word it so perfectly on this silly little quiz? Taking a sheet of paper, she thought over each answer carefully, as she typed it, and then folded it in half and laid it on his sea charts in the alcove.

He found her list there later that evening:

**How well do you know me?**

1. Where did you and I first meet? _In the living room during a storm at Gull Cottage._

2. Your first impression of me upon meeting me/seeing me: _He's stubborn, pigheaded, and annoying. He's also magnificent._

3. Take a stab at my middle name: _Joseph._

4. How long have you known me? _Three years._

5. The last time that we saw each other? _Last night._

6. The biggest risk I ever took? _Allowing the Muirs to live in your home._

7. The love of my life: _When I look at you, I hope you can tell that it is me._

8. Am I funny? _Sometimes you are._

9. My favorite type of music: _Those awful bawdy bar songs._

10. Can I sing? _I've never heard you, but I'm sure you can._

11. The best feature about me? _Your caring heart and your blue, blue eyes._

12. What do I want to do more than anything? _Dare I say - be a part of this family?_

13. What is one thing that you think I should do? _If it were at all possible, to become my husband._

14. How many places have I lived? _I think you've only lived in Schooner Bay, but you've been everywhere._

15. Would you call me prep, average, sporty, glamorous or something else? _Devastatingly handsome._

16. Have you ever hugged me? _It is my dearest wish and desire that it could be possible._

17. My favorite food: _Steak._

18. If I were anyone other than me, who would it be? _I can't even imagine you being anyone then who you are._

19. If there was one good nickname for me, it would be: _Marshmallow._

20. Your favorite memory of me: _That night you stood in the living room and told me I was here on trial. I knew then that I could love you so easily._

21. If you and I were stranded on a desert island, what would I bring? _Those blasted sea-charts._

22. What is one of my annoying habits? _Popping up anywhere and everywhere._

23. Who are my best friends? _I hope I qualify for one of the spots._

24. Where will I be in 20 years: _Here in Gull Cottage—with me._

_How do you like my answers?_

This time, it was Carolyn that seemed to appear out of nowhere as he finished the last line. "I wondering if you've read anything good lately," she said, shyly.

"As a matter of fact, I have." He turned to face her, patting the chair beside him. "I think you might like to see this, too."

She sat down beside him, trying not to look as nervous as she was, wondering what he might say about her audacity to fill one out for him. But he had started it.

"I've found this to be quite interesting." He put the sheet of paper between them and touched the number three.

"Yes, how did you know my middle name was Joy? I don't think I've ever mentioned it."

"You haven't, nor anyone else. But I remember seeing the monogram on the fountain pen your parents gave you, and I figured it must be Joy. Josephine, Jemima and Jessica, just didn't seem to fit."

She smiled at him, laying her hand close to his on the paper. "How did I do on the others?"

"Very well, Mrs. Muir, very well. I did live in San Francisco for a time, but decided I didn't like it and moved back to New England as soon as I could. I can sing and have to tell you, I've been asked to do so one more than on occasion."

"You know that now that I know that, I won't rest until I hear you," she grinned.

"Women…" He rolled his eyes and then grinned back at her. "Why the devil would you call me Marshmallow?"

"Because that's what you are. I've discovered after three years that you are firm and round and standing tall on the outside, but inside you are just one giant ball of melted fluff. I like that."

"Well…" He cleared his throat three times and then looked at her again. "I see that our answers to number thirteen are fairly similar. What do you think that means?"

"I guess it means that… um… well… I guess that means that we have the same desire. That we… well…" she stammered, not sure how to finish.

"It means we feel the same way about one another, and that if everything was fair and right we would do just that. And if that were so, I'd be the happiest man in the world."

"And I'd be the happiest woman in the world."

They sat there silently, hands together, but not touching, eyes looking deeply into each other's souls. Maybe it didn't matter that it would never happen, but just the fact that if it could have, it would. And knowing it to be so, made all the difference.


End file.
